vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meliodas
|-|Sealed Base (Unarmed)= |-|Sealed Base (Armed)= |-|Sealed Demon (Unarmed)= |-|Sealed Demon (Armed)= |-|Unsealed= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Assault Mode= Summary Meliodas is the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins. In the present day, he cheerfully runs the Boar Hat, a bar based on top of a giant pig, serving patrons infamously terrible food along with his brand of liquor. His happy-go-lucky facade belies his troubled past as the eldest son of the Demon King who betrayed his own race, including his younger brothers Estarossa and Zeldris, for his lover, the peace-loving goddess Elizabeth, being cursed with the inability to die by the Demon King and Supreme Goddess for his actions. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, 7-B with Wrath | 7-B, At least 7-B with Lostvayne | At least 7-B, 7-A with Wrath | 6-B, higher with Demon Mark | At least 6-B, High 6-B with Demon Mark | At least High 6-B Name: Meliodas Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 3000 years Classification: Demon, Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, One of the Demon King's sons, Former leader of the Ten Commandments, Former leader of the Holy Knights of Danafor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Expert Swordsmanship, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate solid darkness from his body to form various constructs), Flight, Regeneration (Mid), Attack Reflection (Can reflect magic attacks and amplify them]], Power Nullification (Can disperse magic attacks), Statistics Amplification (His magic power increases at night), Rage Power (Increased his power with his emotions despite being heavily injured), Telepathy, Air Manipulation (Can make air blades with swords), Aura (Can project a visible dragon-shaped aura with killing intent), Hellfire Manipulation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration), Soul Manipulation, Duplication (Can create weaker clones of himself with Lostvayne), Power Absorption (Can absorb others' commandments, which are demonic curses) Absorption, (Can power himself by absorbing the damage he takes), Resurrection (Returns to life every time he dies after a month has passed), Resistances to Acid Manipulation (Hendrickson stated his Acid power didn't work on Meliodas), Soul Manipulation (Despite being a master soul manipulator, Melascula was unable to remove his soul the normal way even though he was heavily injured) and Telepathy (Drole's Magical Eye could not read his mind) Attack Potency: Small City level (Destroyed Baste Dungeon while arm wrestling with Ban, cut apart a large hill with a twig, and split Byzel Rock by punching Ban into it), City level with Wrath (Broke out of the Goddess Amber, which is said to be impossible. Fought Helbram and pressured him into relying on Link, and countinued to grow more powerful) | City level (Sliced apart Dale, who King had difficulty hurting), At least City level+ with Lostvayne (Casually cut through an Albion with an air slash when he couldn't even break its skin with his normal sword) | At least City level+ (Has a power level of 4400, making him superior to all the Sins at the time except Merlin. Hurt a full strength Gray Demon Hendrickson, which his base form couldn't do with a weapon. Stopped Gilthunder's lightning-enhanced strike with his fingers), Mountain level with Wrath (After managing to control it, he increased his power level to 10,300, which is far more powerful than Matrona) | Country level+ (Cut Monspeet's throat, effortlessly defeated base Galand, and overpowered an injured Drole), higher with Demon Mark (Casually destroyed the Kingdom of Danafor. Overpowered both Gloxinia and Drole with little difficulty) | At least Country level+ (After his resurrection, he gained a power level equivalent to Estarossa. Stomped Derieri with little effort, and punched one of her ribs out), Large Country level with Demon Mark (Was confident he could handle the Archangels on his own, Ludoshel was wary of fighting him without backup) | At least Large Country level (While only partially transformed, he broke Melascula's Dark Cocoon, which even the Ten Commandments couldn't do. Casually stomped late-morning Escanor, who was more powerful than Tarmiel and Zeldris. Easily overpowered Zeldris who was using the Demon King's power, and Estarossa) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Reflected Gilthunder's lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Same as before) | Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Galand), faster with Demon Mark (Overwhelmed Gloxinia) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Fraudrin), faster with Demon Mark | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Zeldris when he was using the Demon King's power. Outsped late-morning Escanor) Lifting Strength: Class G (His arm wrestle with Ban wrecked Baste Dungeon) | Class G | Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Small City Class, City Class with Wrath | City Class, At least City Class+ with Lostvayne | At least City Class+, Mountain Class with Wrath | Country Class+, higher with Demon Mark | At least Country Class+, Large Country Class with Demon Mark | At least Large Country Class Durability: Small City level (Took numerous punches from Ban, including one when Ban was amped by stealing all of Meliodas' own strength), City level with Wrath (Withstood many blows from Helbram) | City level (Withstood a huge number of attacks from Gilthunder, Hendrickson, and Vivian, all of whom are comparable in power to Meliodas himself) | At least City level+ (Took no damage from Gilthunder's Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor. Withstood hits from Gray Demon Hendrickson. Shrugged off a series of blows from Ban who was using his weapon), Mountain level with Wrath (Shouldn't be less durable than his own attacks) | Country level+ (Took attacks from Derieri, Gloxinia and Monspeet), higher with Demon Mark (Tanked attacks from Gloxinia and Drole) | At least Country level+, Large Country level with Demon Mark (Was confident he could fight the Archangels on his own) | At least Large Country level (Late-morning Escanor only made him spit out a small amount of blood) Stamina: Superhuman. On more than one occasion he has taken long barrages of attacks from comparable or stronger characters in order to receive as much damage as possible, and kept fighting. Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with Power of Darkness Standard Equipment: Dragon Handle | Liz's Sword | Lostvayne Intelligence: Meliodas has shown himself to be an extremely skilled fighter with over 3000 years of experience. He has shown especially skilled swordplay, and he has a number of versatile techniques that he routinely uses in battle. Weaknesses: Formerly lost the capacity for rational thought when succumbed to Wrath. All Demons are vulnerable to Holy Magic, as it breaks down Darkness particles. Note however that high-level demons have shown to take only minor damage from beings near their own level, implying the vulnerability is not extreme. The regeneration used by demons heals injuries but not the "damage" dealt. In practical terms, this has shown to mean that the more a demon regenerates the weaker they get, eventually reaching the point where they no longer have the energy to regenerate at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Demon: Meliodas is a high-level demon and can access his demonic biology to give himself a boost in physical ability and various other advantages. Meliodas can activate and deactivate his demon mark at will. At night, his magic power increases. * Assault Mode: This simply refers to Meliodas returning to the full extent of his power as when he led the Ten Commandments in the past. It is not a "transformation" in the usual sense of the word. His total power level in this form is 142000. Meliodas exudes a miasma that causes weaker beings to feel sick, even ones as powerful as Post-Training King. Power of Darkness: As part of his demon biology, Meliodas can generate solid darkness from his body which he can manipulate and shape as well as project outward from himself. He can use this black matter for a variety of offensive, defensive, and supplementary purposes. One of Meliodas' favored attacks is to create large pillars of darkness energy. * Enhanced Durability: Demons can use their black matter as a thin but powerful layer of armor to enhance their defensive capability. * Flight: When the substance covers his body he can use it to manifest wings and fly. * Self Healing: Demons can use the dark substance to pull their bodies back together, mend burn injuries, etc. However, they cannot regenerate destroyed hearts, and damage stays with the demon despite the wound being healed. This has been shown to mean that powerful enough attacks cannot be regenerated by a weaker demon, and they will eventually run out of enough energy and not be able to continue regenerating. Demon blood has also shown to possess potent regenerative properties, demonstrated when Fraudrin (through Dreyfus) regenerates Gray Demon Hendrickson from just a head, half a torso, and an arm. * Weapon Creation: The black matter can be used to form various offensive constructs such as large claws or weapons. These constructs enhance melee attacks a considerable amount. File:L011.jpg|Destroys Danafor File:MeliodasDarknessCrush.png|Crushes his opponents under his darkness File:MeliodasDarkness1.png|Creates multiple darkness blades to extend his reach File:MeliodasWings.png|Creates wings File:MeliodasRegen1.png|Reconnects his arm Immortality Curse: Meliodas was cursed with a type of immortality by the Demon King. He doesn't age physically, and every time he dies his soul enters Purgatory, where the Demon King eats some of his emotions, resulting in an increase in power for Meliodas. His soul then returns to his body and he revives, more powerful than when he died. It is important to note, however, that the revival process takes about a month to complete and so is inapplicable in most combat scenarios. Sensing: High-level demons can sense magic energy from considerable distances away, hundreds of miles. Soul Extraction and Absorption: Demons can extract souls and absorb them to restore their magic power as well as gain the knowledge of their victim. Both lesser demons and high-level demons have been shown extracting many souls at once from a distance, although some seem to prefer using touch to extract souls. It is important to note that Meliodas, as the good protagonist, has not used this ability. Telepathy: Like several other high-level demons, Meliodas has displayed basic telepathy. He spoke directly to Dreyfus, who was being possessed by Fraudrin, and momentarily helped him regain his senses, and he guarded his mind against Drole's Magical Eye. Commandments After returning to his Assault Mode, Meliodas absorbed five of the ten Commandments into himself in order to gain power in the same realm as the Demon King. Pacifism: Anyone who kills in Meliodas' presence will have their remaining lifetime stolen from them, aging rapidly to death. Patience: The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Piety: Anyone who turns their back on Meliodas to flee will be treated as though they committed an act of "treachery" against him, forcing them into obedience to the Demon King and by extension Meliodas himself. Repose: The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Selflessness: Those with feelings of greed or selfishness lose their memories, emotions, and sense of self. Abilities Admonition: Meliodas can extract the commandments of others, summon them at will, and absorb them into himself. File:MeliodasAdmonition1.png|Summons Grayroad's commandment File:MeliodasAdmonition2.png|Absorbs five commandments Full Counter: Meliodas can reflect magic attacks back at his opponent with at least double the original power, provided he properly times his counter. Meliodas has shown to be able to reflect several attacks at once, provided they are all coming directly to him. For simultaneous spaced out attacks, Meliodas can take advantage of Lostvayne's clone ability to counter them all at once. File:FullCounter1.png|Full Counters File:FullCounter2.png|multiple attacks at once * Counter Vanish: Rather than reflecting an attack, Meliodas can disperse it, nullifying it. He used his palm to do it rather than his sword, although there is no indication that he has to use his palm. File:CounterVanish1.jpg|Uses Counter Vanish File:Meliodas_using_Counter_Vanish.png|to disperse Cain's fireball * Revenge Counter: Meliodas lowers his magic power so that he can take as much damage as he can handle. After he has "charged" himself with enough damage he returns all of it in a single massive energy attack aimed directly at his opponent. It is shown to be his last resort. File:RevengeCounter1.jpg|Powers himself with all the energy from the damage he took File:RevengeCounter2.jpg|and releases it File:RevengeCounter3.jpg|in one concentrated attack Hellblaze: Meliodas can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on Meliodas' body or weapon through Enchant: Hellblaze to enhance his strikes. He can also create fireballs in his hands that explode into large infernos and releases large blasts from his sword. The black fire cannot be put out normally, and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. File:Meliodas_Technique.jpg|Enhances his strikes File:MeliodasHellblaze1.png|Throws a fireball File:MeliodasHellblaze2.png|Releases a blast from his sword * Divine Slayer: One of Meliodas' more powerful techniques that requires him to heighten his senses and power to their limit. He coats his sword in black flames and unleashes a large slash of fire at his target. File:DivineSlayer1.png|Releases a large slash File:DivineSlayer2.png|of purgatory fire * Divine 1,000 Slices: A derivative technique of Divine Slayer (the two are written the same in Japanese) Meliodas releases an aura of purgatory fire around his entire body and charges his opponent, quickly slicing them repeatedly. File:Divine1000Slices1.png|Releases an aura around himself File:Divine1000Slices2.png|and repeatedly slices his opponent Weapons Lostvayne: Meliodas' Sacred Treasure is a curved sword far superior to normal weapons. At the same power level, Lostvayne could cut through an Albion with air slashes while a normal blade couldn't make a dent in it. * Physical Clone: Lostvayne allows Meliodas to make physical clones of himself. The number of clones determines the power level of each one. For instance, a single clone has half of Meliodas' power level, and that halved power level is divided evenly among each individual clone. So four clones would each have one-eighth the power level of the original Meliodas. The clones can fight on Meliodas' behalf, serve as distractions, as well as use Full Counter. Note that Meliodas is not weakened at all by making clones. File:Lostvayne1.jpg|Makes four clones File:Lostvayne2.jpg|to counter five spread out attacks File:Lostvayne3.jpg|at the same time Key: Sealed without Weapon | Sealed with Weapon | Sealed Demon | Unsealed | Post-Timeskip | Assault Mode Note: Click here for a Meliodas respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Hela (MCU) (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Hela's Profile (Note: speed was equalized and Assault Mode Meliodas was used) Ichigo (Bleach) Ichigo's Profile (6-B forms were used and speed was equalized. Note that Unsealed Demon Meliodas was used) Notable Losses: Quote (Cave Story) Quote's Profile (Meliodas was sealed with his Dragon Handle but was still Low 7-B. Meliodas couldn't access demon form. Speed was equalized) Twenty-Fifth Baam (Tower of God) Baam's Profile (Meliodas was in his sealed form without a weapon, this was using Hidden Floor Arc Baam. Speed was unequalised) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Sword Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Knights Category:Cursed Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6